Fly away, Angel
by Zexyheart
Summary: Vermouth regrette les dernières paroles qu'elle a échangé avec Ran. Cela pourrait attiser sa curiosité. Mais pourquoi cela chamboule tant le membre de l'Organisation ? Léger spoil de la file 957


Disclamer: Tout est à Gosho Aoyama

J'avais l'idée de cet écrit sous le coude depuis le lendemain de la sortie de la traduction française du chapitre 957. J'ai eu une hypothèse qui a germé mais avec mes oraux je l'avais complètement oubliée. Je préviens qu'avec moi ça pète toujours loin niveau teneur de la théorie et improbabilité qu'elle soit vraie (ouais un peu comme celle où je pensais qu'Amuro était le troisième frère *la jette à la poubelle*). Du coup c'est pas à prendre au sérieux 8D

Je n'ai pas fait d'illustration (j'ai fini l'écrit trop vite pour me pencher sur un dessin...et j'en ai trop à faire en ce moment -mon cerveau a trop d'imagination-).

Bonne lecture ! :)

\0/0\0/

 _"Tu es mon trésor...Un des deux seuls trésors que j'ai en ce monde"_

-Je suis vraiment une imbécile ! S'exclama Vermouth en arrachant le masque de la serveuse du café Poirot.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Amuro qui conduisait.

-Rien...J'ai juste fait une bêtise.

-C'est à propos de ce que tu as dit à Ran juste avant de partir ?

-Il y a des choses qui ne regardent que moi, s'énerva l'actrice.

Le blond haussa les épaules et lui lança un sourire qui lui promettait de pas insister ou de revenir sur le sujet. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'homme dépose sa collègue et complice au pied de son immeuble. Celle-ci lui lança un vague bonsoir avant de disparaitre derrière les grandes portes vitrées de l'accueil. Elle salua le personnel qu'elle croisait pour faire bonne impression et ne rien montrer de ses émotions. Elle entra dans son grand loft avec vue panoramique sur la ville. Mais elle ne prêta pas attention aux couleurs de la nuit. La vapeur d'un bain commençait à envahir la salle d'eau et ses alentours. Lentement elle se glissa dans l'eau en soupirant. Très vite, elle repensa à la jeune adolescente aux cheveux brun.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, aussi épanouie dans la fleur de l'âge, elle avait refusé d'y croire. Sous les traits de Sharon, elle avait fait profil bas, se contentant de lui adresser la parole comme aux autres personnes de l'assemblée. Elle avait également caché son inquiétude quand Ran avait bondit à la rescousse d'une femme, menacée d'être écrasée par une armure. Blessée, la jeune fille grimaçait à la vue de son coude ensanglanté. Muée par le doute, Vermouth lui avait aussitôt proposé un mouchoir. A la regarder de plus près, l'actrice persista dans son hésitation jusqu'à finalement abandonné lorsqu'un meurtre occupa tous les esprits. Avec l'affaire du tueur en série l'agente pensait pouvoir oublier cette rencontre, mais elle retomba sur elle lors de sa fuite face au FBI. Déterminée à sauver sa peau, la femme déguisée n'hésita pas à menacer la karatéka qui lui sauva la vie malgré ça. C'est en croisant son regard et en entendant sa voix l'interpeler avec autant de crainte qu'elle réalisa que ses doutes étaient fondés.

Sortie de son bain depuis un moment, Vermouth regardait les photos de sa chambre qui ornaient son mur. Elle sourit à celle de Ran avant de froncer les sourcils devant celle de Sherry.

-Toi et ta famille...vous avez tout gâché. A cause de vous je n'ai pas pu profiter d'elle. Stupide drogue, satanée Organisation ! Pourquoi venez-vous vous immiscer dans sa vie ? Depuis la conception des premiers prototypes tout a changé. Impossible de pouvoir conserver un semblant de vie privée sans risquer de mettre des vies en danger...Vous m'avez même contrait à...faire ça.

 _Quelques années auparavant..._

 _Alors que l'organisation commençait à sérieusement se pencher sur les drogues alternants le physique créées par les Miyano, Vermouth profitait du peu de temps qu'elle avait de libre pour sortir. Les missions de terrains se faisaient rares et les assassinats également. Cela convenait à l'actrice qui pouvait ainsi souffler. Notamment car elle avait un début de problème qui commençait à la travailler. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun soutien dans l'Organisation, aussi elle avait choisi de se confier à des amies de confiance. C'est d'ailleurs l'une d'elles qu'elle alla voir aujourd'hui._

 _Attablée à l'intérieur d'un café, la blonde retrouva celle avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. Parmi toutes ses connaissances, Vermouth savait qu'elle avait face à elle la plus apte à l'aider._

 _-Ravie de voir que tu as pu trouver un moment pour que l'on se voit._

 _-Tu m'as dit que c'était urgent ! Alors je suis venue aussitôt !_

 _Les deux femmes commandèrent un rafraichissement et reprirent leur conversation._

 _-Alors je t'écoute._

 _-Comme tu le sais, je suis débordée entre les tournages et les médias. Je n'ai plus un moment de libre...Cela fait déjà quatre mois et je doute pouvoir continuer à vivre ainsi en sachant que mon agent et les autres remarqueront quelque chose de différent..._

 _-Oh...je vois...Si je comprends bien...tu me demandes encore si je veux..._

 _-Oui, dit Vermouth. Je te le demande en tant qu'amie...Et je sais que cela compte également pour toi._

 _-Je ne te promets rien...mais je pense accepter._

 _-Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante, Eri.  
_

 _L'accord entre les deux femmes commençait à prendre alors que Vermouth craignait que l'avocate refuse. En effet, celle-ci était réticente à l'idée de s'occuper d'un enfant qui n'était pas le sien mais elle savait que cela lui apporterait. Souffrant de stérilité à cause d'une maladie orpheline, Eri ne pouvait être mère. D'autres moyens de conceptions existaient mais la législation était bien trop floue pour les essayer. Et puis Kogoro n'était pas au courant de son état de santé, elle ne pouvait pas lui proposer une mère porteuse ou autre. De plus, la magistrate se doutait bien que son amie n'était pas que simple actrice, qu'une autre vie se déroulait derrière ce qu'elle prétendait être, et cela la confortait dans l'envie d'accepter. Chris s'était braquée quand elle avait évoqué l'idée d'un potentiel avortement. Au Japon cela n'était pas interdit et la culture japonaise ne le condamnait pas moralement mais la blonde refusait de se débarrasser de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Sa double vie voyait déjà assez de sang versé._

 _-Après tout, dit Eri durant un autre de leur rendez-vous, Kogoro et moi ne nous voyons plus trop à cause de nos professions...Je peux lui dire que je suis enceinte sans qu'il ne puisse en avoir la preuve sous les yeux ou même ne rien dire jusqu'au dernier jour...Mais si jamais le bébé ne me ressemble pas !_

 _-Je ne peux pas te garantir de la couleur des cheveux malheureusement...Mais je suis passée à l'hôpital, et c'est une fille._

 _Eri lui adressa un petit sourire, c'était l'argument de trop. Elle accepta en promettant de modifier l'histoire selon le physique de l'enfant. Si des similitudes miraculeuses apparaissaient, elle prendrait l'explication de la grossesse, si ce n'était pas le cas elle broderait sur le tas._

 _Par chance, l'enfant qui vint au monde joua en leur faveur. Un petit ange envoyé sur terre pour accomplir son miracle. Vermouth la garda avec elle un temps, puis Eri vint la chercher. Celle-ci demanda à son amie si elle souhaitait garder contact et elle fut choquée d'apprendre que non. La seule justification qu'elle eut fut celle de vouloir tenir la petite éloignait de "son monde". Eri eut alors la confirmation que la blonde cachait bien des choses. Mais pour le bien du petit être qui gigotait dans ses bras, elle décida de ne jamais vouloir chercher à comprendre , elle promit de lui faire régulièrement parvenir des photos.  
_

 _-Très bien, puisque c'est ton choix. Cependant, je ne pars pas tant que tu ne lui as pas donné un prénom. Je te laisse au moins ça ! Que si tu viens un jour à avoir des remords et que tu souhaite la revoir...en te souvenant que le prénom vient de toi, tu auras encore plus envie de la retrouver._

 _-D'accord, sourit la blonde. Je vais l'appeler Ran._

 _-C'est mignon, pourquoi ce nom-là ?_

 _-Parce qu'elle va vous faire courir dans tous les sens, crois-moi. Elle aura une vie mouvementée._

 _L'avocate fut convaincu. Mais alors qu'elle allait partir, elle se stoppa au pas de la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers son amie._

 _-Mais, si un jour son vrai père souhaite la retrouver ? De qui s'agit-il ?_

 _La blonde rit doucement._

 _-A secret makes a woman woman._

 _Et Eri ne sut jamais l'identité de l'homme._

Vermouth soupira en repensant à ce moment. Elle n'avait évidemment jamais avoué que c'était en réalité son travail à l'organisation qui l'avait mise sur la corde raide. Trop de risques pour Ran. Savoir qu'un enfant de l'organisation, même sans connaissance d'une telle famille, existait hors de leur mur pourrait faire trembler les murs. Gin serait choisit pour la poursuivre et Vermouth ne pourrait rien faire, à moins de finalement se décider à basculer du côté des gentils. Malheureusement pour elle, rien de tout ça n'était encore terminé et elle ne pouvait donc pas sortir cette histoire de l'ombre. Alors elle attendait le moment propice où elle pourrait enfin clamer la vérité. Elle ne mourrait pas sans avoir tout avoué.

-Au moins je sais que tout va bien pour toi...Tu es entourée par Silver Bullet, le FBI, et une troupe de détectives venant des quatre coins du globe. J'espère qu'avec mon lapsus de tout à l'heure je ne t'ai pas donné la curiosité de te mêler des affaires de mon monde...Je ne permettrai jamais que ma fille se retrouve mêlée aux agissements de cette organisation de démons. _Fly away, Angel..._

\0/0\0/

Pardon mais qualifier quelqu'un de trésor comme Vermouth l'a fait, c'est plutôt intime comme qualificatifs. D'accord, c'est un peu son étoile dans le trou noir mais bon. A la rigueur si elle avait dit: "tu fais partie de ceux que je ne veux pas voir tomber sous le poids de l'Organisation", j'aurais rien dit x)

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Pardon si ça donne un aspect rapide sans trop de détails T_T

Vous avez le droit de me jeter des cailloux !


End file.
